


Tinta en piel joven

by Alphard_Lady



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphard_Lady/pseuds/Alphard_Lady
Summary: Madara tiene cuarenta y tres años al momento de dar su bendición para iniciar el rito ceremonial.
Relationships: Uchiha Kagami & Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 1





	Tinta en piel joven

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto no me pertenece.

Madara tiene cuarenta y tres años al momento de dar su bendición para iniciar el rito ceremonial que marca al pequeño Kagami, de apenas siete añitos, como un futuro maestro fuego. El primer Uchiha de la joven Konoha en ser marcado como uno.

Casi toda la población de la aldea esta reunida en la plaza central para ver como el niños es tatuado con el símbolo el fuego entre sus clavículas.

Cuando las ancianas civiles terminan su trabajo, los espectadores vitorean y comienzan la celebración con comidas y bebidas.

Madara se acerca antes que los padres del menor para tomarlo en sus brazos, callando sus sollozos contra su pecho.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Kagami-chan —dice en voz baja, a la vez que separa al niño de si mismo, solo lo suficiente para limpiar las lagrimas que corren por las mejillas de este. —No esperaba menos de ti.

Grades ojos oscuros acuosos y rojizos lo miran con asombro infantil antes de sonreír.

—¡Gracias, shishou!

Madara deja un beso en uno de los parpados del niño antes de darlo a su madre.

**Author's Note:**

> En este universo alternativo, la mayoría de las personas que nacen controlando algún elemento son tatuadas con el símbolo del elemento que sea. Dependiendo del clan o si son civiles, la ubicación varía pero casi siempre son en lugares fáciles de esconder.


End file.
